7a.2. Overall Objective The overall objective of the Cell Sorter Core is to offer Center investigators access to high quality flow cytometry and cell sorting. An important aim of this Core also is to provide expertise to investigators concerning the best approaches to sample preparation and staining techniques. Core personnel also assist investigators with data interpretation and presentation. Thus, our overall objective is to provide both service and training.